


when winter comes

by smoll_jane



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Growing Up, Unrequited Love, impossible love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23655613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smoll_jane/pseuds/smoll_jane
Summary: Sooyoung is warm, shines like a sun. And Jiwoo hopes winter comes.
Relationships: Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Kim Jiwoo | Chuu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	when winter comes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [caratgems](https://archiveofourown.org/users/caratgems/gifts).



> inspired by Heize's "First Sight"

Jiwoo has always liked winter. Because it means she is a year older, it means she's growing up. 

Growing up means a lot of things. Growing up means learning. Growing up means getting more mature. Growing up means understanding. Growing up means trying. Growing up means failing.

Growing up means falling in love.

But there comes a time when growing up means a bitter taste in mouth, lassitude and loss of faith. There comes a time when Jiwoo is tired of seeing the same face and feeling the same things at the bottom of the stomach, just where it gives her the will to crouch down and curl up in a corner for the rest of the day. She is tired of blushing when she hears her laugh, when she falls for the same things every day.

But Sooyoung is warm, shines likes a sun, smiles bright and fond, eyes sparkling and full of so much life. And she runs, she always runs so, so fast.

Winter freezes everything. Winter slows down life. Winter makes things slippery. Jiwoo always thought : maybe when winter comes again it can also freeze Sooyoung's smile, slow down Sooyoung's race. Maybe it can make Jiwoo slide faster on ice and approach Sooyoung. Because summer, what Sooyoung is, it makes Jiwoo weak, powerless, and so, so in love. But there is always one more winter, Jiwoo keeps growing up, Sooyoung still shines like a sun.

And since Sooyoung is warm over and over again, Jiwoo is in love over and over again. She keeps following, keeps hoping, keeps falling. Because Sooyoung knows. Sooyoung knows these things that make Jiwoo so weary. She knows them and still, she keeps smiling, keeps letting Jiwoo believe winter will come with its snow and finally allow her to come closer. And Jiwoo sees. She sees all these things in Sooyoung's eyes that say "Please come closer, I beg you, come to me." and when Sooyoung opens her mouth it's all the opposite. It's all "Jiwoo you know I don't feel this way." between an nth glass of soju after a long week when everything gets blurred and Jiwoo feels brave for a moment. But maybe because Jiwoo grew up with all these past winters she knows every single thing she sees in Sooyoung's eyes. Because growing up means learning. And Jiwoo is cold, so cold she swears Sooyoung is too, so Jiwoo talks, she talks so much it burns her tongue, she talks and says things that make winter seem like it will never come again. Because Jiwoo is cold and Sooyoung isn't. And when Jiwoo talks so much it makes her cry when she comes home alone, she knows the tears she saw in Sooyoung's eyes when she told her she loved her were for her, for Jiwoo. These withheld tears were for her.

And the next day, once hangover does its job and tears are wiped, Jiwoo isn't cold anymore. And Sooyoung smiles and Jiwoo knows it's for her too. Because growing up also means understanding.

Understanding winter won't ever come and Sooyoung will keep shining and Jiwoo will keep falling in love over and over again.

_Sometimes I'd like to burn my wings like Icarus, too close to the sun and fall so low I'll find winter. A winter that freezes my heart and keeps me far from summer. Safe._

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first ever Loona work, and I hope you liked it. it is especially short compared to what i usually write, but it was sort of a warmup for future works about this group that i care for so much. 
> 
> thank you @caratgems for proposing this challenge, i had a real pleasure to discover the song and writing about it, i hope you consider it as succeeded. can't wait to read yours~
> 
> as usual, tell me what you thought of it and take care ♡


End file.
